MHA: The Cursed Hero
by LordBaconMan
Summary: All For One, has finally been defeated, but upon his death. A curse carried by a pair of beautiful wings, searches for a successor, and finds a young man to hold this evil. Join, Alex, as he battles with demons now growing deep inside of himself, and how he would be known. As the Cursed Hero. Rated T: Violence, Minor-Teen explicit stuff, and language.


**DISCLAIMER: Boku No Hero Academia, does not belong to me. The manga series and show is owned by Kohei Horikoshi, and published by Toonami, Funimation, and etc. Please support the official release, and leave comments to help me along the way. _PLUS ULTRA!_**

**Episode One: **

**...The Cursed Transfer...**

* * *

The air was clear, the sky, blue as the ocean, and the clouds a beautiful cotton of floating foam. The breeze was calming and gentle as the leafs on the trees, danced to the rhythm of baby birds' first morning song. Currently, most of those beautiful sounds were being interrupted by the booming sounds, of a helicopter's propellers slicing through the chilling wind, and sat upon a concrete roof, atop a building with men and women in suits standing at attention. As for me, well...I'm the girly looking guy with the hospital gown on next to the large man in green. My medium-sized hair was white and messy, with two bangs hanging to frame my face, and a long braid that reached my waist. I was a light-brown tone of skin, with big crimson eyes, and long eye lashes, and I stood a good five-feet, and 6 inches. Also, I'm American, and 16 years old and my name is Alex Giovanni. Now I'm sure your wondering why I'm in this situation to begin with, and the answer might surprise you. It all started about a month ago...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_I was walking home from school in Washington-State. I was wearing a white-shirt tucked into a pair of black-jeans, with a red-hoodie over my shirt. The sky was cloudy, and a little cold, just a normal day here in my home state, but something I kind of wish I never wanted happened. After a few minutes of walking through my neighborhood, I decided to take a visit to a 7-Eleven for a quick drink of Redbull, then it happened. A blackish-red butterfly flew towards me, and since I liked animals and insects, I held up a finger for it to land it's fragile little legs on. It made me smile warmly to see such innocent life accept me without knowing each-other, or speaking the same language. "Your one lucky creature. You didn't have to do a quiz today." I say calmly with half-opened eyes as I gently touch it's wings, then it suddenly dashed straight into my mouth at an extreme speed causing me to gag from the sudden action. 'What the hell!?' I thought in a panic as I scratch my throat filling it violently struggle, and I swear I felt it multiply. _

_I didn't have time to think as I was fighting for my life, and the store worker came out asking if I was alright as I fell onto my knees and head struggling to breath. Soon my body started to hurt, and I mean like I was on fire from the inside. Squirming all over the store pavement, and crying out in absolute pain catching the attention of others. My hair use to be black, but it began to change to the color of snow, and my brown eyes, now a crimson red. Soon I heard the sound of sirens, and helicopters? I didn't understand what was happening to me, but I wanted it to stop. I wAnT iT tO sToP! Then my vision went black. After a minute or so of being unconscious, I slowly opened my eyes to a sudden light that made me squint my eyes so I could get use to it, and when I sat up rubbing my head from a slight headache. I noticed that I was chilly, like really cold, and was there a draft in here? _

_That's when I noticed I was sitting on a hard white table like bed, and the space around me match the color scheme. "Where the-Ah! The hell!" I exclaimed as I covered my ears from the sudden ringing sound the echoed through the empty room from an intercom. "Testing testing, do you here me?" The voice asked as I slowly lowered my ears to look up seeing an observation window, but of course it was no see-through for me, but I was sure they could see me just fine. "Yeah, I can hear ya! Where am I!? Why am I here!?" I ask my questions with a straight expression, and my arms crossed as I raise a brow up at the window. I also noticed I was in a hospital gown, but after a minute of silence the voice spoke again. "You are currently in a privately owned center, and as for why your here...well, it's because you seem to have come across something rather dangerous." _

_I didn't understand what I could possibly have come across that was even remotely dangerous enough for the government to take me, but then I thought about that strange butterfly that entered my body. Gave me the shivers just thinking about it, but considering my situation. I guessed that this was a serious case of a stranger gaining a cursed power like in the comics, but if that's the case. Then what was the curse that came upon me, and if it had to do with that butterfly, then what did it do to me? I wanted questions, and I planned on getting them. So I cross my legs as I sat on the metal bed, and placed my hands together in-front of me as I stared at the window with piercing red eyes. "I'm just gonna guess that this is because of the butterfly?" I ask as the silence went on for longer than last time, and confirming my question. "I see, then I'd like to know what exactly that thing did to me, and I won't be satisfied with a lie. I'll be cooperative, as long as you are." I say sternly as I stared at the glass more intensely, and I noticed that the darkness of the window started to become clear, like my eyes just adjusted to the properties of the window. 'Did I just discover a new quirk?' I thought as my eyes went slightly wide from surprise._

_I had only one quirk, and it wasn't capable of this. My quirk is just the ability to run 50mph, and that was it. Nothing else, so why can I see through the glass. Then I suspected that this was the cause of that butterfly, and now I was invested in this serious of uncertain events. Soon other things followed by the strange ability to see through one-way windows, started to manifest. I started to feel light, like really really light, and started to float making me panic. Then when I reached for the bed, some black-red tentacles shot out my finger-tips attaching to the bed causing me to gasp as steam started coming of my body. I was serious panicking, and needed to calm down. So I did calm breathes as I slowly fell on to the ground on all fours, and started to struggle breathing after my panic attack. The steam went away, and those tentacles retracted back into my normal fingers. No even two seconds did I hear someone in-front of me. "Good, you have calmed down." The voice was a male, and was middle aged or older. When I raised my head, I saw a man in a black suit, and...and he had no face but just a mouth. I started to hear the intercom asking if something was wrong, but my mind was to focused on this man in-front of me. _

_How he get here so fast? Why was he here? Who is he, or what is he? These questions riddled my mind as my head started to hurt, and the man took a knee placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder with the warmest of smiles. Most people would feel scared from this man's intense presence, but for some reason, to me, he felt, warm and comforting. He started to slowly hold out a hand that looked all banged up, and scared beyond all the scars I have ever gotten, and the hand on my shoulder gently pressed to my cheek as I just couldn't help pressing against as I smiled. I haven't felt a gentle touch, since my parents died, and it was like I was in a trans. This man, felt like my lifeline, and seemed so caring. Soon he spoke again, in a softer tone. "You and I, are now one, child. You were chosen to carry this power, and bring forth chaos to those who tramples upon the weak, and treats them like outcasts. Come, so that we may-." _

_"Destroy, the mighty." I say as I started to reach for his hand with a slight blush, but then I was snapped out of my trance by someone covering my eyes. I didn't know what was happening, but the next voice sounded little yet older. Also for some reason the hands felt, small and furry. "Are calm now, child?" The voice asked as I nodded in their grasp, and when the hands moved from my eyes. I was surprised to see the room was cracked to an extreme degree, and I was now sitting in the middle of a medium sized crater as the window was completely shattered. What happened? Was this my fault, and who was the man I saw? I was starting to panic again when suddenly a cup of coffee was shoved into my view, and looked up to see a little mouse-dog-bear-thing? He wore a white dress-shirt, and a double-breasted black waist-coat with matching black pants. Also, is he wearing sneaker? I said my thanks as I took the beverage, and to a sip sighing as steam came from my mouth relaxing by the bitter taste. "I'm gonna guess that this was because of me?" I ask as the little creature nodded his head with a straight face as I looked at the cup with a small concerned smile. "So what now?" I ask as he sat in-front of me reaching into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper, and lays it in-front of me as I hear many voice gasp and start to chatter. A, pamphlet? Wait, no way, UA!?_

_"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nezu, and I am a pro-hero of Japan. I was contacted that this country spotted a rather dangerous specimen that entered your body, and that I should come and take responsibility my home country's mistake of letting it come here." says as I was still looking at the paper now in my hands, and I looked at him with a brow raised in confusion. "So, what do you plan to do with me then?" I ask a little concerned for what a hero might want with me, and the simple fact that this sounded like a national issue. I'm just a citizen, and don't have any interest in politics. For god's sake I skip school, I get into lots of fights, and I hate officers. So the simple fact a hero came across the ocean just to see me, well, it was quite over whelming. Also, this piece of paper tells me that I won't like his next set of words. "Well, the US and Japan wants to lock you away in a facility like this one." He says as I stand up glaring at him, then up at the people past the shattered window. "But, I have a different idea." I look down at , as he stands up dusting off his pants. "The number one hero has just retired, and in these times evil now has a chance at consuming the light...but that is why we need less hatred and fear...I believe that this is a time to encourage the youth to shine brighter in these pressing times, and so...you have gained quite a burden, and many people will fear you beyond measure...you have become the new holder of All For One, a power from the former number one villain." He holds up the paper to me as I stare at him with a straight expression. _

_All For One? As in, THE All For One? Like the villain All Might beat not long ago, All For One, and I have it? To be honest, I wanted to laugh at my situation. But I just couldn't, and started to feel uneasy instead. What would you expect? Me, a normal hooligan and citizen, gaining the quirk of a villain known for his generations of terror across the world, is now the power I own. I'm already treated like shit by my classmates, and people already think I'm no good. Now, I have a power from a well known villain!? The real question is, how did I get it? The only way I could gain someone's quirk is if I was born from the same blood as that person, and I'm not related to any number one villain. So it had to be the butterfly that did this to me, and that said villain probably gave me his power. But why? So many questions that it made my head hurt, and so I sat down again leaning on the cracked wall holding my head. "There's no need to fear though. I have a plan." says as I look at him with a worried expression as he holds out the same paper yet again, this time he was smiling. "As the Principal of UA, I invite you, Alex Giovanni, to become a hero-in-training." He says as my eyes went wide, as the room's light caused my eyes to shine like rubies. _

_A hero? Me? I was nothing, and had no-one to hold my hand in life. Someone who acts like a beta villain, and didn't like authority. Yet, he wanted me to be a hero? It's never crossed my mind to ever become the hope of others, then I remembered what that strange man said to me in my trans. I needed to trample on those who treated the weak as useless, and to take out the mighty. So, though that sounds quite the opposite of what a hero would say. I still thought that sounded pretty damn good to me, and wanted to support the weak, and show others that everyone can become a hero through hard-work and determination. It made me smile, and I now had a goal in mind. To show others this weakling had hope, and drive that payed off with the cursed gift from a villain. I, could become a hero. So, I reached out and grabbed hold of the paper, and smiled mischievously at him. "I accept your offer, but don't get upset if your plan goes up in flames." I say as he let out a chuckle, and there started my first step to becoming greater._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Now, here I am, standing in the country known for the former number one. I just hope I don't die trying to act like a good guy, when I'm not a fan of goody two-shoes. It's not that their bad to me, it's just that I know everyone has a dark side just lying dormant inside them all. Anyways, after a minute of the people in suits setting up everything, and making sure it was okay for me to move out now. I was just looking at the beautiful blue sky as a red-robin landed on my head, making me chuckle at it's antics. I wish I was like other animals sometimes, their so free to roam wherever they pleased, and got to see some of the most peaceful and most amazing places, no human could ever witness. But, I'm just a slave to human expectations, and laws. Soon, I'll get to finally feel what true freedom and peace is like, and one day I'll too will get my wings, so that I may fly to the most peaceful place of all. As I was deep in my thoughts, the red-robin flew away up towards the sky, and vanished in the blinding light of the sun's rays.

"Welcome to Japan, Alex-chan!" says with a hand raised, and smiling as I glare at him. "Don't call me chan, you asshole!" I yell in agitation as he laughs at my blush and annoyance. When I started to learn Japanese, I use to write 'chan' at the end of my name in sentences a lot without knowing that 'chan' is used for kids, and girls. Since I look like a girl, shaped almost like a girl, and sound like a boy and girl mixed together. Mr. Nezu, would always call me that just to reopen the wound of when I was told what it meant, and now as you can tell, his not letting me live it down. I already sounded like an asian child, when I tripped up on certain syllables and phrases, and sometimes I bite my tongue when speaking it. Such a quick speaking language, and yet MY language is hard!? Still I managed to learn it in the short time I had, and still keep a book of three on certain words. So, as me and Mr. Nezu started to enter an elevator, get into a limo, and started our drive towards UA. MR. Nezu wanted to talk with me about somethings I should know before I set one foot on UA grounds.

"You will be in class 1-A, and your homeroom teacher is named, Eraser Head. After that, you will be taking five other classes; heroics, mathematics, modern literature, modern hero art history, and english. You have already past the U.A. Hero Entrance Exam with flying colors thanks to those quirks of yours, and you sadly missed the U.A. Sports Festival. Luckily, you made in on time before the Provisional Hero Licence Exams. Oh, and you'll be living in dorms on campus." Mr. Nezu says with a straight face as I sat quietly with an elbow on the window watching the people as we drove by. Also, as he said before. The only reason I past the entrance exam really was because of All For One. See, they wanted to know what quirks was inside me thanks to All For One being a quirk that takes others' quirks and allows me to use them, or hand them to someone else. I learned of quite a few like; floating, search, air cannon, warping, springlike limbs, enhanced physical abilities, impact recoil, forced activation, etc. That's just naming what they already knew about my new found quirk, and some others that I didn't mention to them for my own personal use of course. But it's not like I'm going to use them in big pranks, or steal anything like that. Well, I might do the occasional prank, and stealing, but that's what I use to do in America, and there's no way I'm giving that up anytime soon.

* * *

_U.A. High School..._

After a few minutes of driving, we finally made it to the school. I can admit the school is quite big, sure, but, it was the entire facility around it that was just to damn big! I mean, look at this place! It's bigger than most campuses I've ever seen in my entire life. Like, who gives them the funds for all this? Anyways, as I was admiring the sights, Mr. Nezu paced his hands into the air with a bright smile. "Here we are, at U.A, High School!" He yells as I flush in excitement at the sights. I literally started to rub the building as we walked by, and even hugged a tree or two on the way to the dorms. He didn't have much time to show me around the dorm rooms for 1-A, but that was fine with me. He just walked me to the common area, and told me, "This is where 1-A, will be living. Your room is down at hall at the very end on the boys side. The other students of our school are going to arrive here tomorrow, since we just built these dorms this makes you the very first student to see them. Anyways, I have business to attend to since we are preparing for our students return to school. You have your uniform, and a set of outside clothes in your room. Goodluck, Alex-chan." He says laughing as he walked away leaving me to glare at him again.

"Welp, time to make myself at home." I say to myself as I walk over and enter my new room. It looked so normal that it hurt, and at lease they got me a white shirt, and black sweats. I almost thought that crazy chimera jerk-off was about to give me a dress just to fuck with me, but I'm relieved he didn't. Soon I decided to checkout what's around the dorm so I could familiarize myself with everything. There was a gym, of course the common area, a kitchen, and outside. Quite limited I guess, but I can't complain, this place looks awesome. But I wonder if my new fellow classmates/dorm-mates will be okay with me around. It became quick big news when I was picked up by the authorities, and someone even rated out that I have the former number one villains quirk. I just hope I don't get into too many fights here, or at least I hope I don't destroy much. I can't afford property damage, and this looks way to expensive to be fighting in. Soon, I just rested my head on the couch in the common area, and fell asleep. I was tired, and wanted to rest. Whatever happens tomorrow, happens.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

I was having a nice, and peaceful dream of me sitting in a field of sunflowers. The sky was clear, and the sun was bright, and shining like a new born star. At least, that's what I was doing, until I started to hear my phone ring as if it was still school time. 'I forgot to change it fit Japan's timezone, damn.' I thought as I started to slowly sit up, and scratch the back of my head with an annoyed groan. I hated waking up early, and the simple fact that I forgot to change my alarm made me wake up before the sun even woke yet. Welp, I was awake now, and decided to pass the time by making myself a bowl of cereal. Then I left if on the common room table, so I could get in my morning workout routine before ever touching that bowl. First, I started with some stretches, then I would do some push-ups and one-hand stands to work the arms. After a few of those, I would do set-ups, pull-ups, and a two-mile run around the dorm building I live in now. I added the run, since it just felt right to do. Then, I would do some meditation as I activate one quirk at a time, to see how many I can control at once. Soon, it was now bright an early in the morning, and I got to look at the sun saying good morning through it's beautiful rays of light.

It took me an hour to finish up, but that's not what was on my mind at the moment. See, as I was walking back to eat my cereal, I started to hear voices coming from the common room, which is where my bowl is. So I hid behind a wall, and peeked to see a bunch of other teens staring and talking about who's bowl that was on the table. To say the least, I wasn't prepared to meet them yet and I smelled. I'm sure they wouldn't want to meet someone who smelled like a sweaty body-builder, but I really wanted to just grab my bowl, and get the hell out of there. 'Okay, all you have to do is just ignore them, grab your bowl, and go to your room to eat it. Yeah, that's perfect, no greetings needed.' I thought to myself in encouragement as I nodded towards the air, just to turn my head and lock eyes with black and yellow making me jump with a yelp. 'Shit, when did this person see me!?' I thought as held my heart, and started to catch my breath as the others started to walk over as well all giving me a blank stare as I went stiff. I needed to think of something to say, but then maybe I don't. Okay, all I needed to do was act cool, and ignore them, and answer with a simple hello.

"Hey, your that girl who has...All, For, One..." The pink-horned girl said as she went wide eyed, and everyone else gave off different vibes. Some gave off concern, and some caution. I decided that I didn't have time to explain my situation with a bunch of strangers, and was starting to get agitated by my stomach growling. So, I just let out a sigh, and placed my hands into my pockets as I walked past them towards my bowl of cereal with a straight face. But right when my hand was about to reach for the bowl, someone stood in-front of me with their hands in their pockets like me. "Hey." The voice was quite stern, and aggressive. So I just looked up to meet the eyes of that one guy that won the U.A. Sports Festival, and sadly one of the people I wanted to meet the most like any "fan" of a hero-in-training. Yet, the only vibe I get from this guy was...anger. "Please step aside. I don't have time for this, firecracker." I say in a stern tone, and he responded by grabbing my collar and getting into my face glaring. I showed no emotion, and remembered why I wanted to meet this guy so much. I wanted...to crush his aggressive resolve.

"Who you callin' firecracker!?" He yelled as his free hand started to make little popping sounds, with sparks appearing. At this point, I wanted to hit this guy. But I promised no fighting other students unless I had to, so I just let out a sigh as stared into his eyes. "I asked you a damn question!" He yells as I scuff looking away, and one of the students tried to reason with him, but he wasn't listening to anyone and letting his anger get the better of him. Suddenly, firecracker was pulled away from me by some cloth-wraps that made him yell at the source of the interruption. "It's to early for this. Now calm down." The voice sounded really tired, and he had bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept in days. His name was Eraser Head, and his one of the pro heroes that I've heard about. I've been quite interested in this man's quirk, I mean who wouldn't? His a hero with a quirk, that stops quirks. Sounds broken, but I have no room to say something like that. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with pants to match, and some white cloth wrapped around his neck with messy black hair. Also, I'd be lying if I said his stare wasn't intimidating, and that I didn't want to mess with this guy.

"Hey, kid." Head says causing me to flinch from his stare. "Uh, yeah?" I say with a brow raised as he lets go of the hot-head, and walks over to me causing me to sweat a little. "Are you Alex Giovanni-chan?" He asks as I frown, and one of my brows twitch from annoyance. "Don't add chan to my name, dammit! I know that rodent-asshole told you to call me that, but don't!" I yells with a slight blush as he shrugs, and turns to the other students. "Alright, I'm sure all of you know who this is, and what their quirk is. But Alex, will be a student here and you will all have to just deal with it." He says as some of them replied with a yes sir, but a guy with red-spiky hair raised his hand as Eraser Head sighed. "What is it?" He asks as the guy takes a step forwards. "Um, are you sure it safe for them to be here?" The red-head asks with a concerned expression making me frown, and I decided to pick up my bowl and walk towards him causing him to take a step back. "I know you all don't trust me, and to be honest I could care less about your feelings. I'm use to it anyways." I say looking away as the guy was about to say something, I just turned around and started heading towards my room. I didn't want to be here really, I just had nothing happening for me at home. Plus, I wanted to prove a point to the world, and protect the weak.

Soon I reached my door, and was about to open it. But a hand tapping my shoulder caught my attention, and when I turned around. I was a little surprised to see the pink-skinned girl from earlier. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted around you." She says softly as I just turned my head back to my door, and placed a hand on the knob. After a minute of silence, I sighed and turned back to her with a slight smile. "It's cool. Just because someone has some connection with a villain doesn't always mean their bad themselves, but since your the first person to apologize to me. I guess I'm a little interested in knowing you more." I say as she smiled at me, and I was a little captivated by her eyes. The looked beautiful, but I guess I don't have a shot with a girl like this one anyways. So I turned towards my door again, and glanced back at her. "What's your name, pinky?" I ask as she placed her hands behind her back. "Mina, Mina Ashido!" She says with energy, and excitement making me chuckle. "Well, Ashido, my name is Alex Giovanni. Also, I'm a guy." I say as I walk inside hearing her gasp.

_End of Episode One..._


End file.
